Beso de Buenas NocheS
by Youjibell
Summary: Gon PoV s tres años después de conocerte, muchas cosas y sentimientos que llevo dentro pueden salir a luz… por eso hoy quiero celebrar contigo


Holap tiene tiempo que no escribo nada de mis dos niños consentidos, ya saben mucho que hacer, pero ya me desocupé y hoy por la mañana estaba viendo el capítulo de greed islan donde Gon le dice a Killua que lo kere mucho n_n

Bueno este fic es fin de lucro ni nada por el estilo, shonen ai, ni hunter X hunter ni Gon me pertenecen… Killua es de propiedad de Hikari –chan y Kurapika es mio jojojo ( si en mis sueños)

Un fic lindo tierno

**Serie: **** Hunter x Hunter**

**Personajes:**** Gon X Killua**

**Tipo: **** shonen Ai**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Kurapika me pertenecen **

**Resumen:**** (Gon PoV´s) tres años después de conocerte, muchas cosas y sentimientos que llevo dentro pueden salir a luz… por eso hoy quiero celebrar contigo **

**Advertencias: **** ninguna en particular solo un poco de shonen Ai.**

**Beso de buenas noches**

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Hacia un tanto de frio esa tarde, el viento resonaba tranquilamente. El frio se colaba por los pantalones holgados de Killua Zoalldick mientras veía como el agua de un rió pasaba a través de un puente. Suspiraba resignado, hacia ya una hora que estaba ahí, de pie, esperando; había pasado ya un pez dorado, uno plateado y un sin número de peces con manchas. Había visto a una chica con dos coletas con un vestido rosa flirtear con él, pero solo la miró de reojo y le ignoró hasta que aquella mujer se había dado por enterada que no tendría ninguna esperanza.

Había pasado ya una hora y no había señal alguna del pelinegro, y si tenía que ser sincero, odiaba esperar sin hacer nada, y peor aún, ¡no tenía ni un mísero Sr. Chocorrobot para comer mientras esperaba!

¡Que se creía ese Gon! Le dijo textualmente "-no tardaré-" y se fue sin decir a donde o porque, solo se fue, y él como buen amigo que era no le quedo de otras más que esperar en ese lugar mientras aquel niño sin descaro alguno le dejó esperando ahí.

Suspiró un poco y pensó un poco en él, desde cuando alguien se atrevía a dejar esperando a Killua Zoalldick, no, !nunca antes! solo ese niño, que por cierto ya no era tan niño, con 15 años un cuerpo que cualquiera se detendría a admirar, una bella sonrisa, una piel suave y brillante así como unos ojos encantadoramente bellos y su aún dulce ingenuidad, solo él. Solo Gon Frecks se atrevía a dejarlo esperado.

Quien le había dedicado una sonrisa cuando era niños, quien le había escuchado y seguía siendo su amigo aun después de saber que era familia de asesinos, y quien había sido su amigo e ido hasta su casa a rescatarlo de su propia familia. Aquel niño que se ponía en peligro cada que uno de sus amigos estuviera en problemas, aquel chico de ropa verde que una vez lo invito a su casa y, donde descubrió lo que era el cariño de una familia, aquel niño de ojos cafés con el que aprendió el nen.

Si ese era Gon, aquel que le había dejado esperando una hora en un puente por donde pasaba un rió y ya había pasado un pez dorado, uno plateado y sin número de peces con manchas de colores.

¡Era el colmo ya hasta le había dado hambre!

Suspiró un poco y decidido tirar rocas al río. Pensaba con detenimiento, su vida desde este punto de vista era como aquel rio tormentoso. La parte de atrás un rio tormentoso llenos de piedras que nunca iban a salir y aunque no lo vieran esas piedras que se habían convertido en cicatrices seguirían ahí.

Aun que ahora ya nadie las pudiera ver.

Por fortuna Gon era como un mar para él, inmenso y extraño… lleno de misterios por descubrir; un mar que poco a poco lo había adsorbido en su vida, atrayéndolo a él de una forma casi magnética.

Hacía ya tiempo que estaba a su lado… tres años más o menos.

-tres años Killua - dijeron tras de él albino una vez que se había quedado inmerso por completo en sus pensamientos.

-eh?- lo miró con interrogación, al fin se había dignado en aparecer; al menos esperara había valido la pena. El chico de ojos color almendra lucia un pantalón verde y un sweater color negro, parecía que se había arreglado. Pero eso no era lo interesante del caso, pensó Killua, sino más bien que, cierto chico tenia adornando a su apiñonada piel un sonrojo que extendía graciosamente por sus mejillas.

- hoy… cumplimos tres años- dijo con algo de nervios a lo que el oji- azul se sonrojo de sobremanera… y dirigió su mirada avergonzada hacia otro lado. Ya lo había entendido.

- hace tres años no conocimos… en la prueba del cazador - terminó la frase y se sintió culpable, nunca había contado el tiempo; no es que no estuviera completamente consiente del hecho, solo que para él cada día era excepcional.

- si… y yo solo quería decirte- tomo un poco de aire el peli- negro, le avergonzaba de sobremanera lo que estaba a punto de decir, sentía que esa palabras lo dejarían completamente expuesto… pensaba que Killua se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba- que estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado-

- gracias Gon pero creo que soy yo el que te debo agradecer- ambos chico se miraron a los ojos y Gon solo pudo sonreír como solo él podía hacer, al menos la parte incomoda ya había pasado, ahora solo quedaba ir a festejar.

- bueno vamos- tomo la suave y pálida mano de su amigo llevándolo consigo a un pueblo cercano.

-¿vamos? ¿A dónde?- mientras Killua solo era llevado no podía dejar de pensar en la mano que era tomada, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho desde que lo había tomado de la mano. Se sentía feliz, y aun mas cuando llegaron a su destino.

- jeje, a comer helado juntos y celebrar nuestra gran amistad Killua- cuando vio; era el paraíso hecho realidad, no lo podía creer una tienda de helados del sr. Chocorrobot, con decoración incluida. Eso explicaba el porqué había ido a ese pueblo sin ninguna razón aparente más que un… "vanos allá Killua" de un exigente Gon. Ya lo había planeado.

- si… ya me moría de hambre- sentía que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, en cuanto entraron pidieron una mesa para dos y Killua no hizo más que pedir toda carta … no podía dejar ese lugar sin probar de todo-

-solo piensas en comida – Gon rio mientras veía con gracia como su amigo saboreaba las delicias del chocolate que le traían en cantidades industriales. Pero sus palabras causan que unos ojos azules se clavaran directamente en sus pupilas almendradas.

-no es cierto- le dijo mientras alzo un tenedor y le explico

- a ¡no! Y ¿en que más piensas?- dijo Gon mientras vio que la mitad de la comida ya estába terminada por aquella aspiradora humana llamada Killua Zoalldick

- en ti- dijo tan rápido que ni el mismo Killua creyó lo que dijo, las mejillas de ambos chicos se colorearon de carmín; un silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que una mesera trajo la otra parte del menú… Killua solo comió mientras el pequeño Gon pensó en lo que le había dicho su amigo "_en ti" _

-Estaba deliciosa- fue la frase que dijo el albino mientras caminaban por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad, dirigiendo ahora a su morada temporal en un pequeño hostal.

-deberíamos repetir esto cada año- Gon le sonrió y lo miro a los ojos el mayor tiempo posibles, pues desde la extraña confesión de su amigo se sentía un tanto nervioso… y un poco avergonzado.

-Si, tal vez- le dijo aun que no con desinterés, parecía que Killua estaba pensando en otra cosa, algo importante… creyó Gon así que no le dijo nada el resto del camino. Ya habían llegado a su destino justo para acomodarse en sus camas.

-Gon yo…- Killua rompía el silencio para alegría del pelinegro, al fin le diría lo que había estado pensando en el camino que se había visto un poco serio.

-¿Si Killua? – le dijo nervioso, sentí que le diría algo importante, sintió miedo; a lo mejor era por que Killua ya no quería estar a su lado. Pero Killua se acercó hasta su cama y le acarició el cabello. Se tranquilizo un poco. solo estaba exagerando.

-Aun no te he dado mi regalo- fue su frase. Gon rio eso era todo… no había nada malo, aun así tenía un extraño presentimiento; como si fuera a pasar algo que nunca en su vida había pasado.

-No tienes que darme nada, para mi tu compañía es lo más importante.- le dijo al tiempo que se sintió abrazar por su amigo, su corazón latía más y más rápido… no lo podía evitar. Pero se alegro al darse cuenta que Killua estaba igual de nervioso que el. Podía escuchar el sonido continuo y rápido de las palpitaciones de su mejor amigo.

-Cierra los ojos- fue una orden. A lo que el más pequeño obedeció, cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente, Killua Zoalldick estaba nervioso, aun no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero los labios rojos de Gon y su carita inocente no le dejaban otra elección respiró profundo y se acercó poco a poco hasta rozar con delicadeza los labios húmedos de Gon.

Suavemente acaricio esos apetecibles labios contorneado con su lengua los bordes de estos. Pudo sentir como Gon medio gimió por el contacto, a lo que, él solo pudo sentir un placer indescriptiblemente dulce. Aprovecho que el más pequeño entreabrió los labios para introducirse en esa dulce boca que ahora se movía al ritmo que Killua imponía.

Suave, cálido y mojado. La pequeña cavidad de Gon era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida y que sin duda solo él había probado. Más que un regalo para Gon era un regalo para él, se sintió culpable pero no dejo de sentir ese movimiento pausado y bello que Gon le daba. Hasta que la falta de aire les hizo falta a los dos.

-Killua- lo miro a los ojos con el más fiero sonrojo que pudo haber tenido después de ser besado por su amigo, pero se sintió tranquilo cuando Killua le abrazó y le desordenó el cabello. Killua siempre seria su Killua.

-Buenas noches- le sonrió de forma picara, después de todo, por la cara de Gon lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

-Buenas noches Killua- Killua se iba a su cama, pero sintió como un pequeño jalón lo detuvo. Entonces entendió que esa noche y tal vez todas las demás debía quedarse a dormir a lado de su mejor amigo.

Solo se acomodaron en la pequeña cama abrazado uno al lado del otro.

Nyaa

Lindo no?

Ahora si tiene dedicación especial para Niko kun jejeje

Espero que este si te guste... no es lemon pero si una historia muy linda y algo cómica nya

Un saludo a todos

REviewS?


End file.
